<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Dance Macabre" by Smeagollum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063665">"Dance Macabre"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeagollum/pseuds/Smeagollum'>Smeagollum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Concerts, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeagollum/pseuds/Smeagollum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann et Newton vont au concert de Ghost et Hermann a sa surprise finit par apprécier ce concert.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Dance Macabre"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'ai toujours imaginé Newton écoutant Ghost (un groupe que j'adore). Je me suis inspiré du « Ultimate Tour Named Death » européen notamment le concert à Strasbourg où je suis allé (c'était d'ailleurs la plus belle soirée de ma vie ^^'). Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Ghost est un groupe de hard rock suédois. Tous les membres sont masqués et le personnage actuel du chanteur s'appelle Cardinal Copia. Allez faire un tour sur internet si vous voulez en savoir plus. Enfin bonne lecture! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  Le bruit était assourdissant. Hermann sentait ses oreilles bourdonner, son cœur taper fort contre sa poitrine et son corps entier trembler. Dans la salle de 4000 personnes on pouvait entendre un son grave, une note retenue dans l'air. Puis il y eu un chant d'enfant pas franchement rassurant avant un grand son de guitare et le tombé de rideau qui cachait la scène aux spectateurs. La foule se mis à applaudir et à crier. C'était insupportable pour le mathématicien, malgré le casque antibruit qu'il avait prit soin d'acheter pour l'occasion, il entendait bien trop la musique à son goût. Des spots de lumières éclairaient le publique au rythme de la musique puis enfin on vit le chanteur arriver, fier, sensuel sur la scène. La fausse était en délire et Newton assis à côté de lui l'était encore plus. Il se tortillait sur sa chaise et hurlait comme une gamin. Le concert de Ghost venait de commencer. </p><p>  Alors que les chansons s'enchaînaient, Hermann se demandait une énième fois pourquoi il avait accepté de venir à ce stupide concert. Déjà, il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de musique, pour ne pas dire qu'il détestait. Le groupe désigné comme un groupe de métal était en réalité parfois trop doux pour appartenir à cette catégorie. Un peu un ovni dans son genre. Et puis c'était bien trop satanique et déchaîné à son goût. Lui préférai la musique classique, ordonnée, mélodieuse. Non s'il était là ça n'est pas car il le voulait, c'était parce que Newton l'y avait forcé. Oh s'il était sincère, il aurait admis qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'arriver à de telles extrémités. À dire vrai, c'était Hermann qui avait acheté les places. Déjà car il ne voulait pas que son amant en prenne une en fausse, il lui fallait rester assit à cause de sa jambe. Mais également car il savait que Newton adorai ce groupe. Et adorai était un mot bien faible. Il passait littéralement ses journées à écouter leurs musiques au grand désespoir d'Hermann. Il avait même acheté tous leurs albums et EP dans des éditions parfois rares. Il se souvenait encore du moment où il avait reçu tout fier une boîte noire avec une croie retournée sur le couvercle. « C'est le coffret Prequelle édition limité!lui avait-il dit. Il n'y en a que 5000 dans le monde Herm's! » Puis il avait dansé dans toute la maison et l'avait posé bien en vue sur sa table de nuit. Depuis, tous les matins, il souriait bêtement en l'observant. Au moins il était de bonne humeur. Donc, face à toute cette effervescence, Hermann avait voulu lui faire plaisir. Et il fallait dire qu'il avait réussis. Alors qu'il regardait son voisin se chanter et danser sur la musique, il entendit des notes qui lui était familières. </p><p> </p><p>You'll soon be hearing the chime<br/>Close to midnight<br/>If I could turn back the time<br/>I'd make all right</p><p> </p><p>Oui, il connaissait cette chanson. C'était celle qu'il appréciait en secret, celle qu'il murmurai le soir avant de se coucher, regardant son amant déjà paisiblement endormit. Dance macabre. Une chanson au titre bien sordide et pourtant belle et entraînante. </p><p> </p><p>How could it end like this?<br/>There's a sting in the way you kiss me<br/>Something within your eyes<br/>Said it could be the last time<br/>'Fore it's over!</p><p> </p><p>Avant même qu'Hermann ai permit à son corps de bouger, il se sentit chanter. Il connaissait les paroles par cœur à cause de Newton qui l'écoutait bien trop. Ses lèvres bougeaient au même rythme que celles du Cardinal Copia, son corps avait envie de bouger. </p><p> </p><p>Just wanna be<br/>Wanna bewitch you in the moonlight<br/>Just wanna be<br/>I wanna bewitch you all night</p><p> </p><p>Alors, Hermann se leva. Un peu difficilement mais il réussit à se stabiliser. Personne autour ne prêta attention à lui. Newton cependant leva ses yeux ronds dans sa direction. </p><p> </p><p>It keeps on giving me chills<br/>But I know now<br/>I feel the closer we get<br/>To the last vow</p><p> </p><p>Herman lui tendit alors la main et le biologiste la prit fermement. Il se leva à son tour. Il tenta de lui parler mais Hermann n'entendait rien à cause du bruit assourdissant qui les entourait. Il se contenta de chanter, les yeux dans ceux de l'homme face à lui. </p><p> </p><p>I don't wanna end like this (Like this, yeah)<br/>But the sting in the way you kiss me (I'm loving it)<br/>Something within your eyes<br/>Said it could be the last time<br/>'Fore it's over!</p><p>Newton sourit alors largement. Il chanta lui aussi et accrocha ses bras autour du cou du plus grand. Hermann voyait la lumière de toutes les couleurs projetée sur ce visage si beau, les reflets bleus, roses, jaunes se dessiner sur ses lunettes et une étincelle d'un incroyable beauté danser dans ces yeux déjà si magnifiques. </p><p> </p><p>Just wanna be<br/>Wanna bewitch you in the moonlight<br/>Just wanna be<br/>I wanna bewitch you all night</p><p> </p><p>Tout deux dansèrent, de façon pas très ordonnée, pas forcément toujours en rythme. Mais c'était beau, c'était magique. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie, rester ainsi toute la nuit et encore plus. </p><p> </p><p>Just wanna be<br/>I wanna bewitch you one last time with me tonight<br/>Just wanna be<br/>I wanna bewitch you all night [...]</p><p> </p><p>Ils terminèrent la chanson ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux. Sur la dernière note, Newton embrassa passionnément son aimé, d'une fougue qu'il n'avait encore jamais déployé. Oh s'ils pouvaient ils seraient resté ainsi. </p><p> </p><p>Just wanna be<br/>Wanna bewitch you in the moonlight<br/>Just wanna be<br/>I wanna bewitch you all night</p><p> </p><p>Mais Hermann n'avait pas encore finis. Il mis sa main dans sa poche et sentit la petite boîte qu'il portait sur lui depuis deux semaines. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire sa demande maintenant mais il sentait que c'était le bon moment. </p><p> </p><p>Just wanna be<br/>Wanna bewitch you in the moonlight<br/>Just wanna be<br/>I wanna bewitch you all night</p><p> </p><p>Il se mit lentement à genoux et sortit l'écrin qu'il tenait. A l'intérieur brillait une bague en or blanc sertis d'un motif noir de chaîne. Newton écarquilla les yeux. Il se précipita dans ses bras et l'embrassa furieusement. </p><p> </p><p>All right!<br/>Woh-woh-woh, wohh!</p><p> </p><p>Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du concert qui ce termina quelques minutes à peine à près. Ça n'étaient pas une nuit qu'ils allaient passer ensemble mais bien à présent une vie. Jamais Hermann n'avait été si heureux d'écouter la musique de timbré de son désormais fiancé.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>